


Vow

by jackandlanterns



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short, Sormik Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackandlanterns/pseuds/jackandlanterns
Summary: “I’m sorry,” Sorey murmurs, looking at him with an expression that’s so overwhelmingly adoring Mikleo has to swallow. “Come back to bed.”





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of sormik week, conflict/trust

Mikleo hadn’t really intended to study for his mid-terms at this ungodly hour, and it’s shown in his long, slow sip of coffee. He rubs at his eyes in exhaustion, forcing a futile attempt at bringing the lines of text back into focus. He wants to be doing anything but _this_. Unfortunately, it’s one of the few things that can successfully distract him from the slight tremble in his hands.  


He’s tired, and upset, and wants nothing more than to leave the apartment for some fresh air. To listen to the chirp of crickets and escape from the stifling air of this room. But he’d made a promise with Sorey after their last fight, and so here he sat, separated from him by only a thin wall between the living room and bedroom. Though it was merely a wall, it felt more like a vast gap yawning the distance, speaking more words that Mikleo ever could.  


Oh. Mikleo was staring at the wall, again. He takes another sip of scorching coffee, turning back to his notes. His neat handwriting stared at him accusingly, and he presses his lips together. He’s trying really hard to fixate on his philosophy paper. Perhaps that’s why he doesn’t hear the soft pad of Sorey’s footsteps. But he does feel the light touch on his shoulder and the rotation of his swivel chair, and he stiffens, looking up.  


The sight his eyes are met with makes his stomach sink. Sorey’s shoulders are slumped, and his eyes are red and puffy and sad. It makes Mikleo want to kiss the pain away, but the shouted words that still ring in his ears make him retreat instead. He averts his eyes and folds his hands over his lap, but he doesn’t turn his chair back around.  


Sorey sighs, hand moving to cup Mikleo’s jaw. A warm thumb brushes over his cheek, and Mikleo leans into the slight touch instinctively, flicking his eyes back up.  


“I’m sorry,” Sorey murmurs, looking at him with an expression that’s so overwhelmingly adoring Mikleo has to swallow. “Come back to bed.”  


Mikleo doesn’t know how to refuse. So he stands from the chair, aching from the hours he’s spent hunched over the desk, and heads back to the bedroom, Sorey on his heels.  


The silence between them, usually filled with inane chatter and bright laughter, is even more profound as Mikleo quietly strips, slipping under the sheets.  


Sorey joins him a minute later, and the space between them makes Mikleo cold all over. He turns on his side, away from Sorey, and finds himself watching the wall again through a blurry film of tears. He’s just so achingly tired, now more so than before, and he can’t find the effort to break the stillness.  


He lies there numbly, until he feels and hears the sheets shift, and then Sorey’s arm is curling hesitantly around his stomach, scooting close enough to press the line of his body against Mikleo’s.  


It feels like relief. Mikleo reaches down, intertwining his fingers with Sorey’s, and listens at the sound of a shaky exhale. Sorey noses down to his neck, tucks his face there, and Mikleo can feel the wetness on his cheeks, and it’s wrong, all wrong.  


Mikleo wrenches himself from the embrace, turning back to face Sorey. He hates crying, and he hates it even more when Sorey’s the one crying. He can’t stand it. So he swipes his fingers forcefully, brushing away the tears and ignoring the shocked look Sorey gives him. Roughly, he seals his mouth over Sorey’s, tasting salt.  


“Mmph-” Sorey makes a noise into his mouth, frozen at the abrupt motion. After a moment, he relaxes, lips softening and becoming pliant. He kisses back just as fervently, right hand sweeping up Mikleo’s shoulder and resting there. His last forgotten tear is cold on Mikleo’s mouth.  


Mikleo breaks away for only a moment, a little dazed, before he leans down and peppers kisses all over Sorey’s skin, still considerably upset about the fight but more so at the fact that Sorey is crying.  


“I love you,” Mikleo chokes out, “I love you, just stop-”  


Sorey’s lips are warm and ever-so-slightly chapped when he leaves a lingering kiss on Mikleo’s forehead, soft and gentle, so gentle it hurts.  


Mikleo can feel Sorey’s smile against his skin. “I love you too,” he says, voice warm.  


Mikleo wraps himself around him tightly, and Sorey tangles their legs, until neither can tell who begins and who ends. It doesn’t matter.  


All that matters is that they’re close.

**Author's Note:**

> does this even count as fluff lmao  
> its more like hurt/comfort ? i dont know man
> 
> i had a very long day and this is all i had- sorry 700 something words isn't much but it's all i've got
> 
> unbeta'd but i still want to thank my lovely beautiful beta juni (@shiinamod on tumblr)
> 
> i might continue this au tbh i'll always suck a college au's dick  
> anyway thanks for reading! i appreciate all kudos and comments and hope you have a nice day ~


End file.
